docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brontosaurus Breath
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Bronto Boo-Boos |next = Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile }}"Brontosaurus Breath" is the second segment of the twenty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on May 3, 2013. Summary Doc helps Bronty brush his teeth after she diagnoses him with "Stinky Salami Breath". Recap Doc and Donny are having lunch in the kitchen. Donny has a salami sandwich and feeds his toy dinosaur, Bronty, with some. After lunch Doc and Donny's dad takes Donny to soccer and as soon as they leave Doc brings Stuffy, Lambie and Bronty to life with her magic stethoscope. Doc asks the toys if they want to go play outside and they are excited to do so. But when Bronty runs Stuffy and Lambie off the table he promises that he won't play too roughly. Once outside Stuffy and Bronty run off to play, with Lambie calling after them because she can't keep up. So Bronty offers her a ride and Stuffy climbs on his back as well. But as they go off Stuffy falls off. Bronty and Lambie run all over the place with Stuffy trying to keep up. When Lambie sees Lenny the fire truck all by himself she decides she wants to give him a cuddle. So she and Bronty, now the dinosaur delivery service, run right over to him to do so. But when Bronty talks to Lenny he runs away stating that there is a cat stuck in a tree. This leaves Lambie and Bronty confused. They eventually go over to Big Jack and Little Jack but they quickly go into their boxes. When they go over to Squeakers, he dives under water to get away. This leaves Lambie and Bronty even more confused and Doc tells them that she doesn't know what's going on either. All of a sudden Stuffy shows up, finally having caught up. He then asks for a cuddle and Lambie happily gives him one. But when Bronty goes to thank Stuffy, the blue dragon collapses. At that moment both Lambie and Doc have figured out why the other toys have run away. Doc decides that it's time to give Bronty a checkup. Bronty says he feels fine and Doc tells him that it's his breath that's causing everyone to run away. Doc gives Bronty a dental checkup and discovers that he has a piece of salami stuck in his breath. Bronty states that it must be from when Donny gave him some of his salami sandwich. Doc says this must be what is making his breath stinky and removes the piece of salami. Bronty thinks this has fixed the problem, but his breath is still smells. So Doc gives him a toothbrush, but Bronty doesn't want to put it in his mouth. So Doc and the toys decide to have a tooth brushing party so Bronty will let Doc brush his teeth. And it works. Now Bronty's breath doesn't smell anymore and the other toys want to play with him again. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Jeff Fischer as Lenny *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty Songs *Brush Your Teeth *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: What's the matter, Lambie? :Lambie: I just noticed Lenny over there all by himself. And he looks kind of lonely. Let's ride over there so I can give him a hug. :Doc: Nice. And you can call yourselves the dinosaur delivery service. :Bronty: Ooh! Can I go, too? Can I? Can I? Can I? :Doc: Uh, Bronty, you're the "dino" in the dinosaur delivery service. Hee hee hee! :Lambie: Hey, why is everyone running away from us? :Doc: I don't know. :Lambie: I'm offering hugs, and that's an offer nobody can refuse. I'm an excellent hugger, the best there is. So what's going on? :Doc: Don't worry. I can fix your breath. I'm going to give you a dental checkup. :Bronty: Uh, how's that gonna help me? :Doc: I'm going to look inside your mouth and check your teeth to see if something in there is causing the bad smell. :Stuffy: Oh! Oh! I want to see my teeth. (Looks in mirror) Aah! A dragon! Oh, wait. Ha ha ha ha. That's me. Hee. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Stinky Salami Breath *This is the eleventh episode Chilly is absent from. *This is the final Season 1 episode. Differences Between Episode and Book *Lambie was on two legs the whole time in the book, although in the episode, she was on all fours in some scenes. *At the beginning in this episode, Doc and Donny were playing with Stuffy, Bronty and Lambie. In the book, Lambie wasn't seen when Doc and Donny were playing. *In the book, Lambie was on two legs when she smelled Bronty's breath. In the episode, she was on all fours in that scene. List of Episodes in a Chronologically Order Gallery * Brontosaurus Breath/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes about Bronty Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Life guard Category:Season 1